THE CHIPENDEN SPOOK AND THE DAUGHTER OF DARKNESS
by kittygirl320
Summary: A story set a year after the events in The Spook's Revenge, written in Alice's POV. Sorry I have been unable to update The Spook's True Love but I have good reason so here's a quick story to keep you all entertained until I can update my novel. Enjoy! Once again, this is just a one-off story so there will be no other chapters.


4

I walked through Chipenden nervously. I had written to Tom, now the Chipenden Spook, not long ago begging his forgiveness. I had received no reply but I didn't expect one, I didn't even deserve to have been his friend in the past. Whilst writing that small letter I realized not only did I need to write to him, I needed to explain my actions in person.  
It was now dusk and my stomach felt heavy, my legs and back aching. Why did Lukrasta have to be so heartless?  
Then I reminded myself I had tricked him.  
But Pan had forced me to do it and besides, he had tricked me too. I was in conflict with myself and had been for a while ever since I did what I did.

When I came to the blacksmith's workshop I walked in and told him who I was.  
"What's your business here, girl? You sure do have some nerve," said the village blacksmith, unsatisfied and disgusted at my walking into his shop.  
"I just came to ask if To – Master Ward received the letter I wrote to him," I replied, holding back my anger and irritation.  
"He did, girl and he seemed lost in his thoughts, in conflict with himself. Now, you have your answer," he said, wanting me out of his workshop.  
"Ain't the only reason I came all this way to Chipenden. I need to sort out what I caused in person," I told him impatiently.  
"Well I'm sure he doesn't want to see you here, a witch at his heels," he replied rudely.  
"No need for that, I'm still going to see him!" I snapped and I left the shop angrily, continuing on my way. I rubbed my stomach gently, stomach cramps returning.

I was very tired and struggled to keep my senses sharp. My pace was rather slow. It was very cloudy and the blue fells camouflaged well against the late sky. There were a few stunted trees on each bank, clinging to the hillside against the force of the cold rapid winds. It was strange because although summer it was, the winds were as cold as winter. I entered the wood of sycamore and ash as I wrapped my dark velvet cloak tighter around my body.

The wood was nothing more than a large collection of trees that offered shelter from the buffeting winds. Far above, the harsh breath of the whistling wind was to be heard but down here within the wood the only sound was my dark pointy shoes against the twigs and fallen leaves. Apart from that everything was still and silent, like I was being watched. Didn't like that idea so I shivered and carried on walking wearily.  
Finally, I came out into a clearing where, sitting on a hollow hillside, was a house and garden I knew so well. Surrounded by a tall hawthorn hedge was Old Gregory's Chipenden house that I guessed now belonged to Tom. I spotted smoke rising from the chimney, telling me that Tom was still awake. There was something about the house that seemed different but I didn't know what it was.

Instead of going to the small metal gate painted bright green, I continued along the hedge until I came to the western garden. I walked through those trees up to the edge by the bench. It made last year seem like yesterday, the last time I went out to meet Tom in this way, like I was sixteen all over again.

I waited there because I had heard that Tom had a new apprentice called Jenny. I pulled out my brass mirror from my small bag, choosing to contact the mirror in Tom's living room. Placing both hands on the glass I closed my deep brown eyes and concentrated. I thought of the first time I'd kissed Tom because of my feelings for him standing in this very spot. At first, nothing happened but then to my relief, Tom's face appeared and he was holding the letter. He seemed angry, didn't blame him after the way I treated him when all he'd done was be a good friend to me. I also saw a mixture of sadness, worry and even a hint of relief.  
_Meet me at the edge of the western garden _I mouthed. Tom nodded uncertainly and the image faded. I put the mirror away and waited, nervous again. How could I start after all these months?

I rubbed my stomach again as I leaned against the tree trunk. I felt guilty for what I had done; cursing the day I made that deal with Pan. Hopefully, Tom would understand though I didn't blame him if he didn't.

Finally, I heard the gradual sound of boots approaching. I stood straight again and within moments, a cloaked figure appeared, rowan wood staff in hand. It was held in his left hand and when he spoke, I knew the voice all too well. "What do you want, Alice?" Tom demanded angrily as I drew back my hood. "I warned you never to set foot in Chipenden!" he told me coldly. There was something else besides bitterness in those green eyes of his.  
"Never wanted to hurt you, Tom. Those things I said, never meant a word. I came to sort this out," I said, tears welling.  
"What, Alice? Do you want forgiveness now?" Tom mocked.  
"Don't mock, Tom, don't suit you. No, you deserve to know."  
"Know what?"  
"I left you _for _you! I left you so Pan would leave you alone. There was a task I had to do," I explained bluntly.  
Tom sat on the bench, prepared to listen. "What task?" he asked, his voice softening.  
"Ain't going to like this, Tom but you need to know. Back in the dark I chose to start at Pan's domain since the others were more dangerous for me to start at. When I got to his domain Pan told me entering his domain came with a price. Didn't know what he meant, did I? So I left it at that and forgot all about it. As I was about to leave the dark through his domain again he reminded me of the price. I was in a hurry to get home to you so I didn't think to question him further about it.  
"On the night I was about to start the process in binding the Fiend Pan appeared in my mind just as I was about to use the doomdryte. The words started to reform and Pan threatened me. He said if I didn't release Lukrasta and leave with him, he'd kill you. Couldn't live with that, could I? So I done what he commanded," I explained, tears at the memory. I sat next to Tom on the bench without thinking. He probably didn't want to look at me right now. But to my relief, he pulled me closer to him, offering comfort.

"Why, Alice? Why wouldn't you tell me? I could have helped," said Tom once I'd stopped crying.  
"The first time I tried I was about to use a mirror but Pan made the same threat so I kept quiet. Scared me good, he did but I wasn't scared of him, I was scared of losing you. Realizing how miserable I was - cried when Lukrasta was nowhere near - Pan made me a promise: I could come back to you once I had given Lukrasta a child or you admitted your feelings for me and I admitted mine in return!" I cried.  
"And have you had Lukrasta's child yet?" asked Tom, his expression serious as he put his arm around me.  
"It's on the way but that ain't the reason I left him, Tom. Lukrasta told me he never had feelings for me, he only wanted my strength and once he found out about the baby, he forced me out with such harsh words," I replied, bowing my head.  
Tom wrapped his arms around me. "Are you telling me you walked all this way with a child inside you?" asked Tom near my ear gently.  
"Felt it was only right to explain it all in person. When I tried the last time you seemed all bitter and besides, Lukrasta was nearby." As I looked up into Tom's eyes, I done something uncontrollably and without reason, I placed my lips on his. He moved his lips in time with mine. It was one blissful kiss that lasted for a few moments. The rain ran down our faces but we didn't care.

We walked over to Tom's house hand in hand.  
Tom looked up at the dark night sky. "Oh well, looks like there won't be any stars out tonight," he sighed.  
We giggled together.  
"Are you sure your apprentice won't mind me staying here?" I asked.  
"Maybe but I'll explain it all to her in the morning," he replied. Her…his apprentice was a girl? Seeing my confused expression Tom smiled.  
"I'll explain later…how did you know I have an apprentice?"  
"I'll explain later," I smiled. As Tom put his right arm around me I rested my head on his shoulder.

Soon we were by the warmth of the blazing fire in Tom's living room, my hand on top of his. I explained all that I knew about Talkos and the Kobalos mages. However, I was back making the deal I had made with Old Gregory four years ago only this time, the deal was friendlier because I was making it with Tom. I knew life could never go back to the way it used to be but maybe it was for the best, right?

4


End file.
